A Second Chance
by Crazy TF Fangirl
Summary: Ravage never liked war, but he stayed by his master's side until the end. When he dies, Primus decides to give him a second chance, but not as a Cybertronian.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I hope you enjoy!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage leaped from the ledge onto the young scout, then ran after the boy. His master and creator, Soundwave, would distract the scout.

He raced after the boy, not wanting to fail his master. He leaped in front of him and prepared to pounce. The boy yelled and ran the other way. Ravage growled in frustration, he hated his mission. He wouldn't mind being a neutral, he was tired of fighting.

But he respected his master greatly, and he would follow his decisions. Alas, his master had chosen to be a decepticon, so he became one too.

Ravage had the boy cornered. His job would should be over and he would bring the boy back to his master. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed Ravage. He squirmed in the mech's grasp. He looked up to see the scout. As he looked around, he felt like someone had stabbed him. Off to the left, behind the scout, was his master, dead. He growled menacingly and bit the scout as hard as he could, but the scout grabbed his head with the other hand, and began to pull his head off. Ravage felt like he was being torn apart, and tried to escape the pain, but there was no way. In a few moment's his head came off and he was gone. The scout went to the boy to help him out.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage onlined slowly and looked around him. This did not look like the Pits or the Well of All sparks. Maybe he had so evil that he would just float in between them. He sure hoped not. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Do not worry, you will not remain here."

Ravage looked around. He saw no one.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Primus. I saw your desire for no war. You are no decepticon. You did not want to leave your master, because you are loyal."

"Why am I here, Primus?"

"I have decided to give you a second chance at life, but not as a Cybertronian."

"Then what will I be?"

"You will soon find out, my child." And with that, Primus left.

Ravage wondered what he would be. Would he still be cat like? Would he only have to legs, like humans? Or would he have six legs, like a quinteson? While deep in thought, Ravage slowly drifted into recharge.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

This idea came to me and I couldn't pass up the chance! Like? Hate? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are ready to find out what Ravage is!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage opened his eyes, or at least he thought he opened them. It was dark, where ever he was, but comfy and warm. There were other objects with him, comforting him. He closed his eyes again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Miles! The mommy kitty is having her babies!" cried Mile's little sister, Molly.

Miles sighed. His mother had agreed to get a kitten, but having to take care of four or more was insanity. The mother cat had wandered into their yard one day, and decided to call their shed home. Now she was having kittens. His mother had said they could keep one cat of the family. The rest would be given away. The cat was completely black except for its stomach and a white "mitten" on each paw.

"Coming! Don't bother her!" Miles shouted and began running to the shed. By the time he got there, one had already been born.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage felt something pushing him out of his dark, comforting place. He tried to fight it, but he had little strength. So he let it force him into a bright, cold world.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Miles and Molly watched the mother cat lick her babies, then she began heaving again. Miles noticed, but that many there must be one more. The four kittens she already had were black and white, like her. Miles wondered what the fifth kitten would look like. /Probably like the others/ he thought. Suddenly the mother gave a yowl and out came the kitten. It was completely black. Before Miles could say anything, Molly said,

"This is the one we're keeping, Miles. He's perfect.

Miles nodded. This was the one for them, the was sure.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage couldn't see anything. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could smell his siblings, his mother, and two humans. He growled at them, and tried to attack one. He failed, and they must have thought he was playing. He heard a feminine voice say,

"Miles, we should call him Ravage!"

and then a masculine voice replied,

"I agree."

Little did they know, this cat came with some surprises.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Time for Ravage's first adventure!

Thank you for those who reviewed! Enjoy

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage was ready for some action. His mother had finished weaning them able a week ago, and all of his siblings were already gone. Even though he had not been close to them, he missed them. It was boring here without them. Today, the fleshy called Miles was taking his mother to her new home. He would be all alone. But Miles sister, Molly, snuggled, cuddled, and played with him, and when with her, he felt safe.

He watched Miles drive away with his mother, and he knew this was the start of a new life, one where he would not be expected to go on missions, to kill others, to get information, to choose sides, and to be good. Ha, he would enjoy this life, where he was loved and care for, where he had an endless supply of food and water. He sighed. He would always miss his first master, though. Thinking of things like these, he fell asleep on his sunny window sill.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage woke with a start, and rolled right off his perch onto the floor. Thank Primus cats landed on their feet most of the time. Only once he had failed and landed on his face, and ended up with a bleeding nose and hurt pride.

He scanned the room for what had awaken him. He saw Molly walk in and head strait for him. He walked over to meet her halfway across the room. She picked him up and cuddled him. He loved to be cuddled. It was nice to be with people who love you. She started to walk out of the room, and he started to squirm in her arms. She cooed him and whispered in his ear,

"Ravage, we are going to meet Miles friend, Sam. It's been awhile since they've seen each other."

Ravage froze. Could this possibly be the boy he had been after when he died. Boy, was he going to get back at that scout!

"Don't worry, Ravage. He'll love you, and I'm sure you will, too!"

Amused, Ravage thought to himself, /Oh yes, I'm sure I'll love him!/

They both heard Miles come in. He walked right into the room and found the pair ready to go. Then they walked out to Mile's car and got in. Ravage did not like the car very much. The best phrase to describe it was " It's not seaworthy, it's peeworthy." And that's exactly what he did.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam couldn't wait to see his friend again. It has been awhile since they'd seen each other. Miles car pulled up his drive way, and Sam quickly whispered to 'Bee,

"Be on your best car behavior, 'Bee."

Miles hopped out of the car and ran to hug him. Sam decided not to dodge his assault. Molly climbed out of the car with Ravage after Miles. She hoped Ravage behaved himself. She put him down and he walked right up to Sam and sniffed him. Sam looked down and laughed.

"So Miles, you really got a kitten? I thought your mother had said no permanently!"

"I know, right! Molly managed to convince her. Mom fell for the puppy-dog eyes, even if they're coming from a twelve-year-old!"

Miles told Sam the story behind the cat, while Ravage formulated an evil revenge plan.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage had the wickedest plan ever, and boy would everyone be shocked. As he was about to put his plan into action, he stopped and listen to the two boys.

"What's his name, Miles?"

"His name is Ravage. Molly named him. It suits him well."

"Ravage?"

Sam began to get a little pale, and Ravage smirked. He'd love to see the boy pass out, but not before his plan. He walked over to the scout and began to sniff him. Miles voice rang out in the background.

"Hey, Sam. He likes your car."

Sam snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, he does."

With that, Ravage smirk grew to a evil grin as he turned around and peed on the scout's grill. It was completely silent. Then the next thinghe heard was,

"Ravage!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ravage! It's bath time! Please excuse me while I take care of something. Enjoy the chapter, and a very big thank you to all those who reviewed. Now, on with the story, and bath time!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Mmrrrooooooooowwwwwwlll!"

To put it short, Ravage did not hate the bath, he despised it. Sure, the water was a comfortable temperature, but it just felt weird when it touched his skin. On the internet(courtesy of Miles's laptop), he had read that it was not uncommon for a cat not to like water.

The reason he was getting a bath was because when he had peed on the scout, who he was sure was the one called Bumblebee, the two teens tried to catch him. He had ran under Bumblebee, and had gotten car oil all over him. As they had been leaving the boy's house, he had heard the boy yell," 'Bee, you have to be more mature! Motor oil can kill animals!", then the scout had replied through radio clips," Like you were...better...besides...how was I supposed to know that, idiot!" Before Ravage could catch anything else, they were already driving back home.

Back to the current situation. Molly held Ravage in the tub with one hand, while she scrubbed with the other.

"Ravage, I believe this will serve as your punishment for peeing on Sam's car."

"Mmeeeeoooooowwww!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you don't like the bath, but how else would we get the motor oil off you."

"Mmeeooww! Mmrroowwll!"

"Calm down. We're almost done.

"Mew!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

By the time his bath was finished, Molly was glad she had been wearing rubber gloves. Ravage went over his window will perch to sun and dry off. Before Molly was done with her shower, Ravage was fast asleep, dreaming about how he would get revenge on the scout for making him get a bath.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it's so short, but I felt I should stop here. Like? Hate? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

IM AM SSSOOOORRRYYY! I have not been able to update for the past month.( Was it longer?) Long story short, one random day, my wifi stopped working. I tried to fix it, only to find out that I might have to erase all my data. I did it, then tried to add my internet, and guess what. It still didn't scan! So I'm still trying to fix that. This update is coming from my cousin's computer. So a big thank-you to him. Now, finally, on with the chapter!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage purred evilly as he thought over his plan. Yes, that scout would pay for covering him with motor-oil. He had his plan ready, and soon he'd use it, seeing they were going again today. /I am one evil minded cat/ he thought to himself. He was also making friends with the other cats in the neighborhood, finding out that most of them just as diabolical as himself. They all agreed they must at least meet up once a week so if there was anything going on, they all knew about it.

To say they were stalkers was putting it nicely. They knew everything from who was dating who to pranks and jokes. Their names were Izzy, the tabby, Spook, the creepy black cat with green eyes, Glitters, the Persian, Tigress, the street cat, and Dropkick, the karate cat. They had agreed at the last meeting that all of them would help Ravage with his revenge prank.

Flashback, C.A.T.S. (cats aren't the suckers) Meeting

"Ravage, what's this idea of yours? It sounds fun!" Izzy asked. The other cats looked at him, curiosity showing in their eyes.

"What's this? You have another idea? Please, tell us!" Spook said. The other cats nodded their heads in agreement. Ravage looked around the room, then chuckled. Now the others really wanted to know. He took a breath, then began."Well, it all began..."

He finished, they waited for him to tell the prank idea. When he didn't, Tigress said, "C'mon Rav, tell us the prank! We're waiting!"

Ravage sighed, then told them his idea of a revenge prank. He finished explaining it, and they agreed to help him. Now he couldn't wait.

End Flashback

Ravage and the gang were approaching Sam's house (he'd found out the boy's name from Izzy, who liked to talk to Mojo) and just their luck Bumblebee was there. Ravage looked around at their surroundings, then back at the group."Alright guys, it's time to disperse and look for the rest of the supplies," Ravage quietly meowed to the others. With that, they quickly split up.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam's POV

I heard something in the garage. It sounded like it was digging through the crap out there./Probably 'Bee/ I thought to myself. I waited a few minutes, then the noise suddenly stopped. Okay, now I'm wondering if that was 'Bee or someone else. It couldn't be my parents, because they were on vacation in Europe. It couldn't be Mikaela, she had work.

I decided to gear up and go out there to face whoever is in the garage. I grabbed my mother's baseball bat (don't ask why she has a bat, you don't want to know what she does to people when she's angry at them) and waited a few more minutes, just listening. It sounded like this person was rearranging the garage. 'Bee must've been in recharge, because I didn't hear him doing anything. After a few more seconds of waiting, I ran into the garage, and screamed.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage's POV

As soon as the bucket of water fell on Sam, it triggered another bucket to dump on Bumblebee. The scout came out of recharge with a screech, while Sam was still squealing like a girl. The gang and I headed out of the garage after video-taping them for about a minute. We high-fived and thanked Mojo for the info he gave about Sam's habits, then started walking home.

"That was awesome! Ravage, you must let us help in your future pranks!" Dropkick excitedly said.

"Agreed," replied Glitter. "It was quite an experience."

I looked around, then chuckled evilly.

"This I going to get better than I thought."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

My problem with wifi is still around and now there's school. I will try to update every month. :'( I know, that's not often but right now life just isn't cooperating. Now to the Chappie!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage was sitting on Molly's lap as she pet him. She rubbed him right between his ears and he purred louder, pushing into her hand. /Primus, that feels good/. She scratched him under his just right. His purrs got louder. She looked at him and laughed.

"You like that, don't you?" she said in a giggle. /You know it!/ He sighed as she continued scratching under his chin as he leaned onto her hand with another sigh of content.

Suddenly she stopped, and he looked up as if to say ' Why'd you stop '. He then realized something was vibrating under his side. Her phone. It actually felt relaxing, like a massage. Shame she had to take it out of her pocket and answer it.

"Hello? On, hey Maddie! What's up? Oh...yeah...same here...bored...really? I'll ask my Mom!"

She held the phone away from her head and covered the speaker. Ravage had only figured out recently that humans usually did that when were going to yell to someone else. At least Miles always yelled. He didn't know if other humans yelled. He also wished he had his cybertronian hearing abilities so he could've heard what Molly and Maddie were discussing.

Maddie, or her full name Madison, had come over to the house with Molly's other friend, Allysia. The girls had almost given him a complete makeover had Miles not come to his rescue. He shuddered. Having make-up stuck in his fur and his claws painted neon pink was not his idea of fun. Other than that, Maddie and Allysia weren't that bad, and he liked them because they always made sure to make a fuss over him. After all, everything was supposed to be about him, wasn't it? Wait? Where did that come from?

" Mom! Can I go over to Maddie's house?" Ah, so that had been what they were talking about. This was not good. He needed at least two more hours of petting and massaging before his tense muscles could relax.

"As long as your back by six. Since she's right across the street, you should be able to get home in time, OK?

" OK Mom! See you at six!" With that, she ran right out the front door, and almost didn't shut it. Oh well, he would just have to go to Miles for his belly rubs and ear scratches.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When Molly got home, all she talked about was some stupid TV show with horses(or was it ponies?)and friendship. It was really starting to annoy him and Miles. What could be so amazing that she had to keep blabbering about. She reminded him of that Autobot who couldn't shut up. What was his name? That's right, Bluestreak. He could talk and and talk and talk...what? He'd been in their base before when he was sent from time to time to scout.

"You should've seen how they looked!"

For the love of Primus, it's a fragging TV show, not some huge worldwide news. His kind was probably cooler. He could think of it now. Hey kid, you like some stupid TV show that's probably some piece of slag? Well, guess what? I'm a giant transforming alien robotic panther! And I'm still pretty tiny compared to the FRAGGIN' HUGE TRANSFORMING AILEN ROBOT! HOW EXCITING ARE THOSE SLAGGIN' HORSES NOW!?

/Great. Now I'm ranting on about it./ He let his thoughts wander. What was happening in the war? Who was winning? Not that he cared, though if the the Decepticons won, they might just kill him for being a fleshy,organic pet. Not that he cared. He was alive, wasn't he?

He thought about his master, Soundwave. Was he really dead? Soundwave had been Megatron's TiC since the war began. He'd survived countless battles, almost staving from the lack of energon, Pit, he had even survived being captured and interrogated by the Autobots. Then, without telling anything, he managed to ecsape from right under their, as the humans say, noses. Wow. The Autobots must've though he was just going to get on his leg joints and beg for mercy, spilling all Decepticon secrets. Boy, they were wrong. There was a reason Megatron had chosen Soundwave as his Their in Command.

"...and the theme song is so catchy! Here, I'll sing it for you!"

Miles and Ravage quickly covered their ears. It wasn't that Molly couldn't sing. In fact, she was a great singer and had a beautiful voice. It was just that if the theme song was catchy and got stuck in your head, they definitely didn't want to around humming or playing a theme song to a show about stupid horses and friendship.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Soundwave walked through the halls to Megatron's throne room. He had a request that was quite important and could be of some help to the Decepticons if proven. He had felt him, Ravage, through their bond, but it was faint. If he had been recharging or at the central computer monitoring the cameras and communications, he wouldn't have felt the tiny pull from the bond. He had been laying on his berth when he felt it. A small tug, but it meant he was alive. He reached the throne room.

Megatron looked up. In the doorway was Soundwave, meaning it was something important. He gestured for him to come in.

"Soundwave, what is is?"

Soundwave looked at Megatron before beginning.

"Soundwave: About to recharge. Spark: Feel tug from bond with Ravage. Conclusion: Ravage alive."

Megatron sat for a moment before answering.

"Soundwave, we have his corpse. How can he be alive if we have his body."

Soundwave thought a moment before answering.

"Soundwave: Unsure. Conclusion: Still the same. Bond: Never lies."

Megatron nodded. Soundwave was right. Bonds don't suddenly tug if the person's dead. He made his decision.

"You may go look for him, Soundwave. But if you do not find him in one earth year, you must return without him. Understand?"

"Soundwave: Understands."

He turned and walked down the hallway until he got to the landing strip. He jumped off the ship, setting course for earth.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while...I'm working on it, but life rarely lets you take a break. :'( Now, to the chapter!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage officially hated this holiday...Halloween. Wasn't the point to dress up as something intimidating, not cute, such as this DRESS was making him look! /Well, look at the bright side, at least it doesn't make me look fat./ He was not going out looking like this. Wasn't he already pretty creepy-looking. I mean, come on. A black cat with blood red eyes wasn't creepy, especially when said cat appears right in front of you and all you can see is its eyes. Yeah, not creepy. Utterly Terrifying More Like It! He was not wearing this for..what was it...ahh, that's right! Trick-or-Treat-ing!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage managed to get out of the dress costume just as Molly walked into the room.

"Ravage! Why'd you get out of your costume? You need a costume to go Trick-or-Treat-ing!"

Behind her, Miles walked in behind her, slightly snickering. Ravage huffed, but decided against 'cutting' Miles' hair.

" Sis, I don't think Ravage is going wear the dress. Besides, he already looks cool! Do you know how many people he'll scare the crap out of. Also, Ravage is a boy, and I don't think he'd like to be seen like that."

Molly sighed." Alright. " Ravage walked over to her, and she picked him up." I'm sorry Ravage." He licked her./ It's fine, just no more dressing up the cat, are we clear?/ Molly laughed. "Stop Ravage! That Tickles!" Ravage ignored her .

Mile coughed, causing the two to look at him. "Hey you two, you can apologize later. Right now we have to hurry to Sam's house. Then we'll all go Trick-or-Treat-ing together! So let's go!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage followed behind Molly as they walked to Sam's house. The C.A.T.S. members were not able to go around scaring people.

Izzy staying inside because the bloody costumes made her nauseas. Glitters was going with her human dressed as a princess (how come she got to be something she liked?!). Tigress was guarding her porch from Trick-or-Treat-ers. Her humans didn't do Halloween. And finally, Dropkick was off on a trip with his human to Iowa. The only one he didn't know about was...

Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes, and out hopped Spook."Hiya Ravy! What's up!"

Ravage just stared for a moment before shaking his head. Spook had always been a little...weird."Hey Spook! I didn't know you were running around! No one's heard from you in weeks! What happened!?"

Spook shrugged sheepishly. "Remember when we were out after dusk trying to find a location for our headquarters? Well, I kinda got bitten by an, oh, what's it called, an opossum. My humans freaked out about me possibly getting something called Rabies, and I had to go to the vet every week for a shot. This is my first week shotless! Wait, is shotless even a word? Never mind, it doesn't matter now! No More Shots!"

Ravage sighed. Spook was the youngest cat in the group, and he often went off and did something stupid, then come back and not tell anyone. "Spook, you have to tell us when you get hurt! We were worried you went off and got hit by a car or something!"

Spook just snorted."Well, I can take care of myself ya know."

"I used to be just like you," Ravage muttered. "until I got my back leg torn off by a cyber wolf." He straitened up before turning back to Spook." So, back to the present, you want to come with me and my humans to get candy."

Spook was still for a moment before jumping up and down excitedly."Really? Thanks Ravy! This is gonna be awesome!"

Ravage just chuckled. "Yes it is, Spook."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

By the time they finally reached Sam's house, the sun had set. Sam was waiting outside with Mojo, who was dressed as a motorcyclist. Ravage snickered. Sam was dressed as...

" HOLY FRAG! WHY THE PIT IS SAM DRESSED UP AS MILEY CYRUS!"

Mojo fell on the ground from laughing so hard while Spook just stood there with a confused expression on his face that clearly stated 'Who the heck is Miley Cyrus?'. Mojo finally stood up, still snickering. "He's not Miley Cyrus, he's supposed to be an 80's Rock person."

Spook, who was still confused, suddenly spoke up. "He looks more like Hannah Montana than who Ravage said."

Ravage resisted the strong urge to facepalm while Mojo chuckled his aft off. "Spook, Miley Cyrus was Hanah Montana. That's why I said he looks like Miley Cyrus." Then he turned to the chuckling Mojo. "And what's with the leather jacket, Mojo?"

Mojo started sulking. "Oh shut up! Judy said I had to wear it if I wanted to go outside at all, including to go to the bathroom."

Now Spook and Ravage were laughing. Ravage managed to catch his breath. "Actually, Molly tried to put me in a dress, but I firmly refuse to be seen in public with it on, for the sake of my pride." By this time they were all laughing.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam paused in his conversation with Miles and looked at their pets. "You know, Miles, either your rubbing off on the animals, or their going crazy."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Like? Hate? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I'm back! I'm updating stories in a row! Whoo hoo! Now to the chappie :)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage just stared at the computer screen. He never knew something could be this addicting, other than Nyan cat. This video had it all; a catchy beat, easy dance moves, and interesting animations to go with it. He would never admit it, but he was starting to like this song.

"I wonder, are you ready to join us now! Hands in the air, we will show you how! Come and try,Caramell will be your guide!"

Ravage sat on his haunches and put his paws in the air

"So come on move your hips saying Oaa-aa-a!"

Ravage tried to copy the dance move. Keyword, tried.

"Look at your two hip do it La-la-la!"

He was starting to get the hang of it.

"You and me, can sing this melody!"

/I'm the man! Er, cat!/

"Oaa-Oaa-Oaa"

/Oh Yeah!/

"Dance to the beat! Wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever!"

/Wave Them Paws!/

"Listen and learn it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramelldansen!"

/This is fun!/

"O-o-o-oa-oa! O-o-o-oa-oa-a...! O-o-o-oa-oa! O-o-o-oa-oa-a...!"

/O-o-o-oa-oa!/

"From Sweden to UK we will bring our song! Australia, USA people of Hong Kong! They have heard this means it's all around the world!"

/I wonder if that's true.../

"So come on move your hips saying Oaa-aa-a!"

Ravage looked adorable, not that he noticed, but Molly did.

"Look at your two hip do it La-la-la!"

Molly came back to the doorway with her video

"You and me, can sing this melody!"

/I can dance!/

"Oaa-Oaa-Oaa"

/Next Chorus!/

"Dance to the beat! Wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever!"

/They need to change it to Paws!/

"Listen and learn it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramelldansen!"

/I'm Awesome!/

Ravage got ready for the end. His front legs were starting to hurt.

"Dance to the beat! Wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever!"

Ravage slowed with the beat.

"Listen and learn it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramelldansen!"

He swayed back and forth. The beat picked up again.

"O-o-o-oa-oa! O-o-o-oa-oa-a...! O-o-o-oa-oa! O-o-o-oa-oa-a...!"

"So! Come! And! Dance to the beat! Wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever!"

/The end is near!/

"Listen and learn it is time for prancing! Now we are here with Caramelldansen!"

/Yay!./

Ravage turned around to jump off Miles' desk... and came face to face with the video camera that Molly was holding. He froze. How much could she have got of him dancing!? He should have paid more attention. But then again, if it got Molly to pay attention to him, maybe it was worth it. That still didn't cover the fact that Ravage was mortified.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Soundwave was closing in on earth. In a few earth days, he would reach the planet. His only problem was that he couldn't figure out a way to get through the atmosphere without drawing unwanted attention. More likely than not, the Autobots might notice.

He had a plan, but it was risky.

The closer he got, the stronger the bond got. He was suddenly startled when bond released a faint feeling of...mortification? What was Ravage doing? He wouldn't do anything stupid and get caught, would he? Probably not, so why was he mortified? That was one of the many questions to be answered when he found Ravage.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Eeek! Here comes Soundwave! I plan on putting out another chapter on Thanksgiving! I don't own the Caramelldansen, blah, blah. So, see you round!

Like? Hate? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ravage yawned and stretched out his back before getting up. /I wonder how long I've been sleeping./ He slowly walked over to his new bed that was sitting by the fireplace. It was his new Christmas present, but he had wondered why Molly had put by the fireplace instead of by the window. He soon found out.

FLASHBACK

Ravage jumped up on his window sill, then curled up, taking in the sunshine. Molly walked over to him and patted his head.

"Silly kitty! How can you sleep here later in winter. You'll be freezing cold. Besides, aren't you going to try out your new bed by the fireplace? It'll be nice and warm all the time."

He just looked up at her. /This spot will always be warm because the sun will never stop shining. Well, not for a million years or so, according to your science book from school./ She laughed.

"Whatever you said, Ravage, you'll see when it snows."

/Snow? What's snow?/ Ravage stared at her. /I only got through the first chapter in your science book. It was about your pitiful solar system. You humans know so little. The next chapter was about something called weather, but you haven't brought your book home again./ Molly just pulled a chair over and sat down. She scratched him behind the ears.

"We'll see Ravage, we'll see."

He purred in reply before drifting off to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

He was now very glad that he had his bed by the fireplace. The fire cackled and sparks flew up out the chimney. He sighed in contentment and curled up for his midday nap.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ravage stirred as a hand rubbed his back. He was still half asleep and comfortable, so why get up? Molly whispered in his ear.

"I told you that you would need your bed."

He looked up at her. /Not my fault I have no knowledge of your planet's weather./ She sighed, then picked him up and carried him over to the couch.

"See all that snow? It means I don't have school tomorrow!" Molly exclaimed before scratching him under his chin.

"So?" Miles chimed in. "We still have a lot of homework. I haven't even started my book report yet."

"Really? You had to remind me. I was just starting to relax a little and you walk in and mention homework. Thanks a lot, Bro!" Molly sighed. "Oh well, I have a book report to finish as well. At least it only has to be five paragraphs."

"You done your book yet?" Miles asked as he plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Yeah. You?" Molly asked, and Miles shrugged sheepishly.

"I haven't even chosen a book yet, Sis. It has to be non-fiction, so I don't even know the topic I want." He sighed, starting to pet Ravage. "All I know is my report will probably be late, and Mom won't be happy."

"Speaking of Mom," Molly said, peeking out the window, "where is she?"

"I don't know,"Miles replied,"but if she doesn't get home soon, Dad and her will be stuck out there."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Soundwave POV

"Pff!"

I sat up, my facial plates covered in odd white substance. It seemed up in the atmosphere there was no end of it. It just kept coming, and coming, and coming, and coming...

"Snow." So that's what it's called. Snow. White puffy shiny snow. I picked some up, and it gave me an idea. I made a huge mound of this snow, and packed it into a giant sphere. Then I saw a dead tree, took aim, then threw the snow sphere at it.

"Bingo." The sphere hit the tree dead center with a loud 'thud', causing it to snap in half, blocking the road next to it. "Oops."

"Hey Boss," Rumble called, "Ya done playin' yet, cause we still have ta' find Ravage.

"Almost ready to search, Rumble. I just need to do one more thing. I transformed into a Mercedes-Bens SLG AMG I had scanned earlier.

"Oh for the love of...ugh, never mind." Rumble grumbled.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"...We advise you to try and stay off the roads until they're cleared for your safety."

"Well, I'm already on the road. Not much help to me now," grumbled Nancy Lancaster as she shut off the radio and concentrated on the road. She had left her work an hour ago, and was almost home. It should have only taken her half an hour. "Better call Henry."

"Hi Hun, what's up?" Henry's voice came through the phone.

"Nothing much, just wanted to let you know I'll be home so-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" SKREEEEEEECH

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That old tree finally came down, and now it's blocking the road. Probably couldn't handle the weight of the snow."

She tried to see if there was anyway to get around it, but gave up when she couldn't find any. "When will you be home?"

"I was about to call you because we're having an official lockdown till the blizzard ends and the roads are cleared."

"What about the kids?"

"I just called them. Don't worry, they were fine. The school let out before the worst part of the storm and they got home just in time."

Nancy sighed. "Well, what should I do? I can't go through until the tree's moved, and the other route is a foot deep in snow."

"Come over here with me. It's nice and warm, plus they have chocolate!"

"Really Henry?" She looked over at the tree, then back to her gps. "I guess I'll come over. But what about the kids?

"I already called them and let them know."

Nancy started to do a three-point-turn. "I'll be over. See you Henry."

"Bye Nancy." he said, just before hanging up.

"I hope the kids are fine," Nancy mumbled as she managed to turn around, "but if Henry already called them, it should be fine."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hope you enjoyed this chapter about snow. Ironically, when I started this chapter, I didn't know the blizzard by the East Coast. :)

I really can't post chapters on a regular basis, so for now I'll try for one every month.

Like? Hate? Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

After the 'storm' emergency, Nancy hadn't let her kids go a day without calling her. What? You can't blame her for going a little overboard. She just had a strange feeling that something, she didn't know if it was good or bad, was about to happen. 'Better safe than sorry' she thought as she finished cleaning the dishes.

Miles had been falling behind on his schoolwork more than usual, and Nancy had her suspicion that it was connected to barely seeing Sam anymore. After all, he had no other friends. Everyone at school probably though of him as some dumb gamer who didn't know a thing, had no talent, and had no social life. Sam was his only link to society, and without him around, he closed up.

She sighed. There wasn't anything she could do about it, and she hated that. Turning away from the sink, she walked towards the stairs, with the idea of a nice warm shower not sounding too bad about now.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Hey Dumbass! Where are you going?!" Miles ignored Trent as he walked to the bus. "Gonna go home and cry to your mommy on how your so stupid?!" Trent laughed. "Yeah! Get outta here loser! This school is only for people with brains!" One of Trent's cronies shouted. Miles started running faster towards the school door. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Trent and everyone in the hall started laughing.

As soon as he got out the doors, the tears slid down his cheeks. 'I am stupid, I don't know anything!' He sniffed 'They're right.' Not really paying attention to where he was running, he was surprised when he almost ran into a tree. Looking around, he spotted an old cruiser sitting just a few feet away. Walking over, he tried the door. It opened after a few attempts, and he quickly got in and shut the door loosely before breaking down again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Barricade was quite surprised to find a whimpering human inside of him after rebooting. But, being more than sixty percent damaged, there was really nothing he could do. He couldn't transform, his rear axle was busted, and he was low on fossil fuels. Not very promising, but at least he was fully recharged... He growled, before suddenly stopping, making sure the human hadn't heard, only to find it curled up in his front seat, fast asleep. He began cursing furiously, wondering what the frag he was going to do with it. Quickly doing a web search on the teen, whose name was Miles Lancaster, he lived only a few miles away. Barricade started up his growling again, annoyed he couldn't even go a foot, well, last time he tried he couldn't. Slowly, he attempted to roll forward. He got about three inches before hissing. That rear axle hurt a lot more than he remembered.

Well, that put a damper on things. He would have no choice but to wake the hu-Miles. Still not liking his options, Barricade flipped on his sirens. Miles sat and banged his head on the roof.

"Oww! Oh crap! What time is it?"

Checking his phone, he gasped. He'd been there for a HOUR? He was going to be in so much trouble. Hearing the sirens suddenly shut off, he froze. Who did that? Slowly, he turned around, expecting to find someone else in the car with him. Finding no one else , he relaxed again. But, who had activated the sirens then? Getting out of the cruiser, he decided he would check it out tomorrow, since then he had the whole weekend. He started walking away before suddenly turning around.

"Thank you."

And you know what, he could've sworn he heard the car sputter.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Miles Lancaster! Where have you been! You have a book report to finish by Monday and a room to clean!" Nancy was angry, REALLY angry. "You will stay in your room till I see the rough draft!" And with that, she turned back to the counter where the dinner was waiting to be prepared.

Miles slumped, accepting his fate, and turned to go upstairs. Instead, he ran right into Molly, who was on her way down with her homework. He tripped over her shoe and face planted into the third step. Molly stopped to help him up while giggling.

"Hey bro. Have you seen Mom? I need her to check my homework."

Miles pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks!"

He sighed, before heading upstairs to start work on his draft so he could get this stupid report over with. He really hated school, and homework had to be the worst part about it. Quickly stopping in the bathroom to wash his incredibly dirty hands, he groaned when he notice the dirt was staining the sink. Another chore added to the weekend.

He walked into his room, ready to start reading his book, before stopping in his tracks. There, typing on his computer, with his book next it, was Ravage. He stopped typing and looked up at Miles with a surprised meow. Miles just stared, his jaw slack. Was his cat typing his report!? Ravage, meanwhile, was cursing at himself internally. He had heard how Miles was having trouble in school, and had decided to help his human. Every day, he had snuck in while the kids where at school, first finishing the book, then starting the report. And now he had no idea what to do with Miles discovering him.

Miles himself was having a mental breakdown. He really couldn't take anymore today. So when Ravage turned to the computer and typed (Hello Miles), he passed his limit. He fainted.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Love? Hate? Please review! :D


End file.
